The Fifth Kid
by destry73
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the fifth kid? Wonder no more.


Owen pulled on his mother's shirt. "Come on mommy! Hello!" he tugged one more time, and his mother just turned away, lost inside her discussion on the pay phone. He looked up with his "_If you can read my mind you'd look at me"_ look.

This wasn't the first time. The other night Owen and his mom had walked into a toy store to get Owen a Golden Freddy Teddy, and she ran into one of her old friends from highschool. He sat there, waiting for a long time. He looked longingly at the Teddy, and the cashier caught his eye.

"Well, son, you seem to be in a pickle." he leaned in close and whispered "Don't tell my boss, but this one's on me, ok?" He sneaked the teddy bear to him.

But now his mom wouldn't get off the phone. She suddenly started cursing rapidly. She would mumble "You better come soon!" once in a while.

It was getting dark out, and Owen still didn't have lunch. He looked down at his Golden Freddy Teddy, thought for a moment, then looked back up at his mother. He couldn't help but frown. He hesitantly dropped his Teddy and looked at the door. He looked back at his mom. She wouldn't hang up any time soon. He felt a rush of anger come over him. He ran away through the door without thinking.

He walked into the party room. He looked around. There was a big stage and long rows of tables with droopy white table cloths. Party hats lined the tables. Four other children were sitting at a big round table right in front of the stage. He ran over in front of the stage.

"H-h-hello k-kids!" Freddy said. "Hope you e-e-enjoy the pizza!" he stepped down and put five pizzas all around the table. The other four kids dash over to eat their pizza. Freddy turned to look at Owen. "H-h-hey, l-little boy, d-d-don't you want some p-pizza?"

"No all I want is for you to play for me with Bonnie and Chica! I'm really bored and not hungry at all!" Owen said, looking up at Freddy with great interest.

"Well, ain't that s-s-swell?" freedy looked down at Owen.

"Hey, Freddy?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"Where's Golden Freddy?"

"Golden Freddy d-d-doesn't like to sing with us. O-o-o-or play with us."

"Oh," Owen said with dissapointment.

"Oh d-d-d-don't be s-s-sad. Let's sing for 'em, Ch-ch-ch-chica. Get your g-g-g-guitar tuned B-b-b-onnie."

Freddy walked back up onto the stage. They started singing a happy tune. Owen couldn't help but jump up and down with excitement. He watched them for an hour. All the other children were beside him.

"B-b-bya kids! It's t-t-time to take a break!" Freddy said. Their curtains closed and he could hear rumbling from the other side. Owen looked around. His mom wasn't anywhere. "She really doesn't care about me..." He mumbled to himself. He cried for just a second then joined in on the fun again.

Freddy popped out of the curtains and came down with a plate and giant cake.

The mom's point of view

I put down the phone and thought in my head "Why do you always go and bail out on me..." I rubbed my head then turned around. "Honey, it's time to go home." I saw his Golden Freddy teddy on the floor without him.

I knelt down and picked it up. I stood up ad shouted for him "Owen! Owen! You better come back here right this second! I know your there!" No reply. I started getting very worried. "Owen?" I couldn't stop tears from rolling down my cheek. I ran through almost every room calling out his name. The last room was the room with the stage. I clenched onto his Teddy, and held my breath as I walked in the room, believing, praying, hoping Owen was there. I walked in and opened my eyes. And you'll never believe what I saw.

The Little boy's point of view.

I really don't know what I was thinking. So caught up with Freddy, I never would have guessed. I really wish I stayed with my mom. I really wish I had this wisdom before I ran away. I doomed myself, to the very end of it. One second, Freddy invited me backstage to eat cake with him and five other kids. The next, He pulls of his head and admits he's a fake. And, after that, it's just a blur. His face was purple, and he pulled out a knife, and... he stabbed us to death one by one. We had no where to go. He had locked the door behind us. We tried to scream but couldn't. The tears we were crying were overcoming our voices. Even after I died, I still had a vision of what was happening. Kinda like my soul had no where to go. The Marionette appeared out of no where. It took a bonnie mask and put it on one kid. It took a Foxy mask and put it on another kid. It took a Freddy mask and put it on another. It finally took a Chica mask on the last child, other than me. They all glowed and the next second, they were the real animatronics. They all left except for Freddy, who came over to me and looked sadly at me. He gently picked me up and took me with him. He exited the backstage door and carried me through the band room. That's when I saw my mom in the doorway, crying and starring at me and Freddy. Freddy sadly turned to look at her, and she ran away, covering her eyes with her hands.

Freddy looked back at the path he was taking and started walking again. He went into a room that said STAFF ONLY. He walked in sadly. There was a giant gift, wrapped in white wrapping paper with a big red bow. He set me down in front of him and walked over to the gift. He nodded at it then turned to look at me again. The box instantly fell apart. The dust in the room went every where, making it hard to see. When it cleared, I saw Golden Freddy, sitting there sadly. Freddy picked me up and gently stuffed me into him. I blanked out. The rest, well, I don't know. It was all a blur. All I remember after that was teleporting places and seeing scared security guards. But, I still remember Mommy. Her sad, sad face.

THE END

**Thank you for reading my story!** **In case you're wondering where** **I got the lore for this, just go to you tube and look up fnaf 2 It's been so long. Thanks again!**


End file.
